


The Taste of Home

by telperion_15



Category: Being Human
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just mean 'home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Home

It was very probably a cliché, but Mitchell liked his coffee black as night and bitter as death. It wasn’t what he _really_ wanted, but it was the only substitute he had, even thought too much caffeine made him almost as jittery as George.

But on some nights, the worst nights, when nothing could stop him leaving the house and prowling the streets, when he returned shaking with the effort of hanging on to his self-control by only a slender thread, Annie would make him tea, hot and sweet and milky white.

And he would know that he was home.


End file.
